This invention relates to make-up cases for housing various cosmetics and more specifically relates to a multi-compartment make-up case that has provisions to hold a pair of replaceable and interchangeable cosmetic trays, a full size lip stick, a lip liner pencil, an eye liner pencil, a pencil sharpener, and a pair of battery powered lighted mirrors.
The majority of the make-up cases available in the market today are of single-layered structure in which the cosmetic items it holds are limited. Most of the cosmetic items have to be placed in other places, causing an inconvenience to search for them when they are needed. Although multi-layered cosmetic cases are available today, their capacities to hold the cosmetic items are still limited. Items such as lipstick, eye liner, eye shadow applicator, mascaras and brow brush have to be placed in a different case. Generally, most of the makeup items are placed into one case, making it hard to identify and pick out one of the particular items. It is also messy to put all the makeup items into a single case.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,971 to Chiang-Cheng; U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,286 to Gueret; U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,220 to Byun; U.S. Pat. Application No. 20040129599 to Yi-Hung; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,195 to Sussman.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, there is still a need for a lightweight, easy to use make-up case that provides a means to carry a multitude of cosmetics. Prior art make-up cases are bulky, complex and difficult to effectively utilize by the consumer.